Type II diabetes is a common problem among African-Americans and one with enormous medical and social impact. Stress may have a substantial impact on the level of blood gluose control. One approach to stress reduction is through non-medicaition approaches such as massage therapy. The purpose for this study is to determine the effects of massage therapy on the Blood Glucose (BG) levels of patients with moderate forms of type II diabetes. "Moderate" will be designated as a person having BG levels 140 - 180 ml/dl (controlled) and elevated Hb A1c (7 - 8%). Ten subjects will be obtained from Project Direct that meet the fore mentioned criteria. Project Direct is a program sponsored by the Center for Disease Control to promote health education and treatment for African-Americans with diabetes. Patients 18 - 75 years old, on oral medication, will be recruited. Ten patients who volunteer and meet the criteria to participate in this study will become experimental subjects. Subjects will receive a full body massage for one hour 3 times per week for a total duraiton of 3 months. Stomach massage will be included with mild pressure application to the pancreas. Blood for Hb Alc will be obtained via venipuncture before the study and at the end of 12 weeks. Resting cortisol and and insulin levels will also be measured at the begining and end of the study. HR, BP, 02 saturation and pulse will be monitored before and after each exercise session. Weight will also be monitored. Patients' treating physicians will clear patients for participation. We will request patients and physicians to not alter medication type and dose for the duration of the study, unless absolutely necessary. The sample size will be too small to have statistical power, but we will be able to pilot enrollment procedures, assess measures to assure follow-up, and pilot the details of clinical research at Shaw University. A repeated measures ANOVA will be utilized to determine the effects of full body massage on Hb Alc. Resting insulin and cortisol levels, and vital signs will be measured before and after 12 weeks and a questionnaire measuring perceived stress will be administered (t-Tests) This study will provide valuable pilot information for a possible future randomized trial of massage therapy among patients with type II diabetes.